Rarest Rose
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: William and Elizabeth are set to be married, the only thing they have to wait because she's only four. But what happens when she falls out of a second story window and she's missing. It's a very Spuffy story.
1. Lies and Marriage

This takes place in the 1830's and 1840's in Britain. Please enjoy.

* * *

(May 7th, 1830: Britain)

William Rayne rolled his eyes at his fathers question. Marry? I'm only fifteen. (Sandy brown hair, skinny, piercing cheekbones, How he looked as William in Fool For Love and all the other episode that had pre-Spike) His father had called him in from his horseback riding lessons to talk to him, and when William walked in the large family room his father had told him about their plans.

" William." His mother, Darla, scolded, " don't be rude to your father." (Pale skin, soft voice, blonde, Medium body type)

" Sorry, Da." He said sarcastically.

" Son, You won't get married yet."

" Why won't I?" he asked, thinking about how long he had to get out of this marriage.

" We'll we figure you can marry her when she's sixteen." Mr. Rayne said. (Tall, lanky, thinning almost grey hair.)

" How long will that be?"

" In twelve years."

" Twelve years?" William asked, unbelieving.

" Yes, she's Elizabeth Summers, daughter of Hank Summers."

" Hank Summers daughter?" He asked, he turned and stepped away, " They only arranged this marriage because they are going bankrupt."

" Maybe so, but have you seen Joyce Summers?" Darla asked, " She is beautiful and I imagine her daughter will be as well." William turned and faced his mother.

" And how am I suppose to wait that long?" He asked.

" You can wait that long." Ethan said.

" I'm not really complaining about it, but most men are wed when their around eighteen or nineteen. I'm going to wait till I'm twenty-seven."

" Your father waited for me." Darla said, " I was two and he was sixteen."

" William, your going to accept this and you will like it." Ethan said, getting angrier every time his son spoke. William clenched his fists and replied.

" Fine." He said, " But I will not enjoy it, one bit." he turned and walked away.

" I feel terrible." Darla said, " Maybe she is too young."

" No," Ethan said, looking at his wife, " He can handle it."

* * *

(May 8th, 1830: Britain)

" Elizabeth." The nurse (Short, chubby, grey hair, strong British accent) yelled across the room, she had left little Elizabeth along for one second and came back to find her climbing through the second story window.

" Ursey." She smiled at the old woman. Elisabeth lost her balance and started to fall. the nurse ran to the window only to see Elizabeth crying on the ground beneath. She ran out of the room, Dawn the stairs and out the front door. She stopped at Elizabeth and kneeled down at the ground. The nurse was scared to pick up the toddler, afraid she would hurt her even worse. She picked up Elizabeth carefully and started to walk to the front door, but turned and walked to the forest. Joyce and Hank would fire her if they found out that she had let Elizabeth fall out of a window, " Ursey, owwie."

" Shh, Elizabeth. Quiet, Baby." The nurse needed to hurry if she was going to get to her house and back to the mansion before sundown. About twenty minutes later she reached her house. (A small cottage on the other side of the woods.) she opened the door and saw her husband in the house.

" Honey, your home." He smiled, " Mrs. Summers dismissed you?" (Giles. Grey hair, bigger-boned but thin, strong British accent)

" No, honey." She said, then her husband saw the baby. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes, but she had stopped crying.

" Who's this?" he asked getting off the couch and looking at the girl, " Is this Elizabeth Summers?"

" Yes." The nurse said.

" Jenny, What happened?"

" She fell out of the window. Oh, Mrs. Summers is going to kill me." Her husband grabbed Elizabeth from Jenny and she started to pace, " Watch her, I'm going to talk to Mrs. Summers." She walked out of the house and to the woods.

* * *

(May 9th: Britain)

" Mr. Rayne." The servant said walking to William, " Your father awaits you in the Family Room."

" What about this time?" William asked. He looked at his two best friends: Xander (Brown hair, medium build.) and Andrew (Blond hair, Skinny) and smiled, " Da wants to talk to me again. Hey maybe I got lucky and I'm not going to get married." the Servant turned and left.

" Married?" Xander asked. Oz looked at Spike confused.

" Yeah, I never told you?" He asked, " Me da says I'm going to be married to Elizabeth Summers."

" Is that Mr. Summers Daughter?" Xander asked. He put his sword down and walked over to them.

" It is." William said, " But I have to wait to get married till I'm twenty eight"  
" But I thought she was kidnapped." Oz said turning to Xander.

" Yeah, Everybody knows about that." Xander said, William looked at his two friends unbelieving.

" What?"

" Last night her nurse took her outside to play by the stream in the woods, two thieves came and took her."

" They took Elizabeth?"

" Yeah." Oz and Xander said together.

" Good." William said. He turned and walked toward his house. The two friends looked at each other and shrugged as they started to swordfight again.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's not interesting, usually when I write the first chapter it doesn't sound right. And I'm not trying to make Jenny sound mean, she just couldn't loose her job because she still had Buffy's younger sister, Dawn to take care of. Jenny is going to be a nice mother. Please give this story a shot and review. 


	2. The Lovers Encounter

OK, so you enjoyed the first chapter and you want more. Well here it is. Were zooming foreword to the year 1842. 

Preview of last chapter: Elizabeth and William were set to be married in twelve years. Elizabeth's nurse wasn't paying attention to Elizabeth and four-year-old Elizabeth fell out of a two story window. The nurse decided to keep the toddler and lie to Elizabeth's parents so she could keep her job and Hank and Joyce Summers wouldn't get mad at her.

* * *

(November 14th, 1842: Britain)

" I'm going out Mom." Buffy (Blond, tall, petite, skinny) called as she stepped out the front door or the cottage that she had lived in as long as she could remember. She loved this cottage; it was small and remote. Plus, as an added bonus it had woods near it that Buffy could explore.

" Don't be out long, and be careful." Her mother Jenny said, (she had grown older, she looked unhealthy, and she could barely move around the house)

" Yes, mom." Buffy said, "

" Where are you going?" Jenny asked, She put her knitting supplies by her side and looked up.

" By the stream." Buffy said, she grabbed her knapsack and smiled.

" OK, you be careful."

" I will." Buffy turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

He had finally escaped her. He was away from her ranting and nonsense. He hated her, that was for sure. OK, he had to admit Drusilla was beautiful and he took full advantage of that. But now, those hormones of pregnancy were starting to get on his nerves. She had always been crazy, but ever sense she became pregnant and she started to look like a tent she had been even worse. He had told her he had to talk to his accomplishes about a project. She wasn't into the idea of him leaving but when he had said the word money she practically pushed him out of the house to get the money.

Now, he was away. Away from her for a few hours. He started wandering around town and stopped when he came to the woods. It reminded him of the first girl he was suppose to marry: Elizabeth Summers. They had never found her and her parents were devastated. He never really gave a hoot about her missing. He was just happy to get out of marriage. He soon found himself deep into the woods, he had no clue where he was. He started to whistle calmly but came to a stop when he heard singing. He was enchanted with this singing and he followed the voice to a small creek of water. He gasped at the sight. There was a woman swimming naked in the stream. She hadn't noticed him yet

" Hello?" He asked after a minute of staring at her. She turned around and gasped, she then ducked into the water so only her eyes and nose was showing.

" Go away." she said embarrassed.

" I'm William."

" Turn around." She pleaded.

" No." He smiled.

" Let me get dressed." She said.

" No, I'm not going, you'll just have to get dressed with me here."

" Dog." Buffy said.

" Woof." He smiled.

" I'm not getting out in front of you." She said.

" Then I'll just wait until you change your mind."

" Fine." Buffy said, she got a little more out of the water so that her neck wasn't submerged.

* * *

(four hours later)

" You ok, Luv?" William asked. Buffy shivered and licked her lips, " Your starting to turn blue."

" Just... Fine."

" Oh, Just come on out." William said, she gave him a mean glare.

" I wont look." He said, he turned and faced the opposite direction. She slowly got out of the water and grabbed her dress. William took the opportunity to steal a peek, and he gasped at the sight. She was beautiful. Gorgeous pale skin, curves in all the right spot. William was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, he had to go before he couldn't control himself anymore. She pulled it on over her and tied the back. Took one last look at the man, then ran away. After a few minutes, William got impatient.

" Are done yet?" He asked, he turned and was shocked to see that the woman was gone. He shook his head and started to follow the creek, hoping that it would lead out of the woods.

* * *

Buffy stopped running when she realized he wasn't following her. Then she quickly walked home, and smiled at her mom.

" Hey," She said.

" you were gone a long time."

" Some daft bastard came when I was swimming and wouldn't go. I had to wait in the water till he left."

" Daft bastard?"

" I don't know who it was."

" What did he look like?"

" He had dirty blond hair... Nice cheekbones... Rich."

" William Rayne."

" I don't know."

" I don't want you going to the Creek again, OK?" her mother said.

" Why?"

" He's not safe."

" Mother." Buffy whined.

" Do as I say."

" Dad." Buffy called, she ran into her parents bedroom and saw her dad on his bed. He was staring out the window at the woods.

" What?" He asked.

" Mom said I cant go to the stream again." Buffy said, her mother slowly walked into the room and looked at her husband.

" Rayne's boy was there."

" William?" Rupert asked.

" Yes."

" It could have not been him." Buffy said.

" How many boys you know have cheekbones and hair like that?"

" None."

" Exactly."

" No, it's none because you wont let me go into town or let anybody see me."

" It's for your safety."

" I know how to fend for myself."

" No, it's a different kind of safety." Her mother shouted. She slowly walked out of the room. Buffy looked at her fathers eyes.

" What is the matter with you guys?"

" You'll have to talk to Jenny about that." he said as he turned and looked out the window. She walked to her room, hiding her teary-eyes from her mother. When she got in there she collapsed on her bed.

" I'm going to see him again. I'm going to find out why he is so forbidden." She grabbed her small bag that she carried her stuff in, dumped all the stuff out and filled it with clothes. Then she climbed out of her window.

* * *

As soon as he stepped into his house he could hear her wailing. He slowly took a deep breath and walked into the family room.

" My William is gone." she said holding her stomach.

" Drusilla." William said running to her side, " I'm right here." he pulled her to the couch.

" No, No, My Ocean. The daisy's told me of a curse upon our child. A spawn of the devil, it is."

" What? Our child is not going to be a spawn of the devil."

" It's not going to be anything now." She smiled.

" Drusilla, what did you do?" Spike asked.

" Princess took a little fall. She alright, but the cargo isn't. It was fragile." Drusilla smiled. Spike ran into the hallway and said to the first maid he saw.

" Call a doctor."

" Yes, Sir." She said, and hurried off.

" Quick."

" Yes, Sir."

" Oh, Dru, what did you do?" He whispered as he walked back into the room, she was now dancing on the floor in circles humming to the rhyme Jack and Jill.


	3. Realization

The first thing she had done was go into the town. This was her first time in Town and she was so surprised with everything. It was so... 

" This is so boring." Buffy said, " Where are all the shops. And I thought it would be cleaner." She stopped talking when she saw a man and a woman staring at her, " Sorry." Buffy said. She sidestepped away. She yawned and realized that the sun would soon be setting and she headed for the woods.

* * *

William's day had been so long. After getting lost in the woods, then waiting four hours for a girl to get out of the water, now he had to sit around while the Doctor checked Dru. His day sucked, and he knew it. He wanted to see the girl again. She was so mysterious, and she seemed like a challenge. He was up for it. He wanted to see her again, he wanted to go back to the creek. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

She was half hoping that he was going to show up, and the other half of her was hoping he didn't. She was scared of him, but she was amazed with him at the same time. That stranger, she had realized, could answer some important questions. She waited and waited until she fell asleep.

* * *

He didn't see her at first, and he was going to leave and go back home. But then he heard her mewl. William chuckled, " She's so cute."

" No, please... He's... My angel." She smiled and turned the other way, but accidentally rolling into the Creek. She awoke suddenly and gave him an evil look as she tried to swim back to the bank, but her skirt was caught on something and it was pulling her down into the deeper end that was a good few feet over her head, " help, please, William." She said struggling, she was pulled beneath the water, but came back up and took a deep breath.

" Playing damsel in distress?"

" You wish." she spat back.

" And I don't remember ever giving you my name."

" Oh, so you are William Rayne?" She said, but was again pulled beneath the water. William laughed, but stopped when she didn't come up for maybe twenty seconds.

" Luv, you can come out now." She didn't and he ripped off his jacket and dived into the water. He looked around for the blond angel but couldn't see her and he began to get really worried. He stopped when he heard laughing. He looked up and saw her sitting on the bank drying her shoes, " You minx." he said, getting out of the water and joining her on the ground.

" You would let me drown before you get wet?" She asked, smiling, truthfully she was a little hurt inside.

" No, I thought you were faking." William smiled, taking off his left shoe and then pulling a piece of moss off of it.

" I was." She replied.

" and no, I wouldn't let you drown." William said, she smiled, then watched as he took off his other shoe and dumped out the water.

" That's nice." Elizabeth said, " But I'm not in need of aid, and I never will."

" Oh really?" He looked at her.

" Yes." She said bravely.

" OK then." he said, turning away and rolling his eyes.

" What?" She asked.

" I'm sure you can think of times when you needed help."

" I can, but I can not associate with strangers." she stood up and walked a few steps away, " So, go."

" I'm not a stranger." He replied smugly.

" Oh really?" She asked.

" You know my name."

" that doesn't mean I know you." she said, she leaned down and wringing water out of her dress.

" What is your name?" He asked her.

" I'm not telling you." She said. He smiled, he was up for a challenge.

" Why?" William asked sticking out his bottom lip.

" Because." She replied.

" Then I'll guess."

" OK. Try."

" Does it start with the letter S?"

" No."

" Does it start with the letter A?"

" Nope."

" Am I close?"

" Yes."

" B?"

" Yes."

" Betty?"

" a big NO."

" Brittany? Brianna?"

" No and No."

" Is this going to become a big game of Rumplestilskin?" He smiled.

" My name's not that ridiculous." Buffy smiled.

" What is it then?"

" Buffy." She said, he started to chuckle.

" Yeah it is, what kind of a name is Buffy?"

" I don't exactly know, but don't make fun of my name." She said putting a fist up.

" Why?"

" Because..."

" OK, Buffy, what's your last name?"

" Giles."

" Buffy Giles?"

" I know it's a tacky name, but if you make fun of it, I swear I will stab you with railroad spikes." (I don't know is there was suck a thing at trains back then, but if not, then I'm sorry) She said giving him an evil look.

" Spike..." William said, " I like that."

" Spike?"

" That would be a wonderful name."

" And you said my name was odd."

" I never said odd."

" Right." She answered sarcastically.

" Anyways." William said, he looked around the area and noticed a giant bag with clothes and other supplied in it, " Are you living here now?"

" I guess."

" Why?"

" My parents forbid me to come here anymore."

" Oh, rebel and a minx."

" Yeah, so I'm proving to them nothing will happen."

" Why wont they let you come here?"

" Because of you." She smiled, slyly.

" Did they say that?" He asked, he also smiled.

" Yeah." She nodded.

" That's how you knew my name, ey?" He asked, she nodded again.

" Yeah."

" That's nice."

" Oh, that reminds me, I have some questions."

" Questions?"

" I'm trying to find out why they wont let me come here, just because I saw you." She said, sitting next to him. William wanted to grab her hand that was only a few centimeters from his hand.

" OK."

" First... Are you married?"

" Yes, I am. With a woman named Drusilla."

" OK, are you against poor people?"

" No, I very much like them... Actually I enjoy there company more than the aristocrats."

" That's good."

" Anything else?"

" Do you have anything against Rupert or Jenny Giles?"

" Nope. I only remember there names, not there appearance."

" OK."

" Why, are they your parents?"

" Yeah." Buffy said, " But I look nothing like them, nor act like them."

" There much like my family." Spike said, " My parents were obsessed with money."

" Mine aren't."

" They set me into an arraigned marriage when I was fifteen."

" I would die if I was put into an arraigned marriage."

" Well the girl, her name was Elizabeth, went missing the next day."

" Did they ever find her."

" They tried." He said, " the nurse said that two thieves took the baby."

" Was the nurse lying?"

" I guess not, she used to work in the summers home. Then she had to quit because she was getting old."

" What was the nurses name?" Buffy asked, wanting to know if it was Jenny.

" Mrs. Giles."

" Was her first name Jenny?"

" Yeah." William said, " Hey, that's your mums name, innit?"

" Yeah." Buffy said, she frowned, " William."

" Uh huh?" He asked.

" I think I know why I look and act different from my parents. And I think I know why I sometimes have dreams about a woman." (No, that was not a gay comment. She has dreams of a woman. She doesn't know it's Joyce, her mother.)

" Buffy?"

" And I think I know why I'm not allowed to see you."

" Why?"

" I'm Elizabeth." Buffy said.

" What?" He asked her, wondering if she had gone crazy.

" It all fit's together."

" It does, but she's dead."

" No, she's not, because she's me."

" Buff-."

" No. That's why she didn't want me to see you. You and I were going to get married."

" So your Elizabeth?"

" Yes." She said. He frowned.

" If you hadn't been taken by those thieves then I could have had you, not Drusilla?"

" I don't think I was taken by thieves." Buffy said. Spike looked at her, " I think that my nurse stole me."

" Well, do you want me to take you to Mr. Summers home?" He asked.

" No, I cant." Buffy said, " Mom - Mrs. Giles she would get in so much trouble. I can tell them."

" Then what are you going to do?"

" I - I have to leave. I cant stay here, it's too confusing." She got up and grabbed her stuff.

" You cant leave, I just met you."

" I cant stay here." She said, " It's to confusing."

" Then I'm going with you."

" What?"

" You heard me." William said, " I've got nothing here for me."

" You would leave with a woman you just met?"

" Well, we have been talking a lot, I feel I know you more than others."

" But, you got your wife."

" She is crazy. She just killed our unborn son because the daisy's said he was a spawn of the devil."

" Really?"

" Yes, Now lets go." he said grabbing her stuff for her, they headed off towards the town.

* * *

This was a very long chapter. Wow, it took forever to write it. I hope you guys aren't bored with it. It should be getting good later. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Thanks for reading and please, oh please, pretty please with sugar on top, review. 


	4. The Train Ride From Hell

Thank you for waiting, I had gotten really bored of this story, but then i dicided to give it a little more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The first thing they did after that conversation was that William went to his house and grabbed all the money that he could so that they could get some stuff that they needed. Then they had met up at the train station and got on the first train they could catch. Now they were at the very back of the train where no one could hear them, talking about what they needed to do.

"I have an old childhood friend in Oxford. I'm sure he'll let us stay there for a bit." William said.

"What if he rats us out?" Buffy asked.

"He wont." William assured. Buffy looked out the window. Getting herself dizzy staring at all the trees and homes that the train was whooshing past.

_God, I wish that Mrs. Giles hadn't stole her. I could have been married to her. Not Drusilla. How I long to hold her, to run my hands through her hair, to have her, to - ._

William could have gone on forever, but he had to stop for now because he was getting uncomfortable. William then noticed that she was asleep. She looked so small when she slept. She didn't look as intimidating as she normally did. But then she woke up. What made her wake up also made Spike stand up. Someone had screamed and then there was a loud thump on the wall behind Buffy from the room next to them.

"Stay here." He said. He slowly opened the door, and his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Buffy asked scared. She had seen his eyes widen. William stepped foreword into the room, and shut the door behind him. Buffy got up and tried to open the door. It was locked,

"William." She jumped back as something hard hit the door on the other side of it. Then William reentered the room.

"Your bleeding." Buffy said. She reached for him, but he pushed her away.

"The train is under attack, grab your stuff and let's go." Said William. Buffy did. Spike led her to the back door of the train and kicked the door open, "When you jump, hold your stuff out in front of you as a cushion…. Jump." Just as they did this, the door leading to the other room opened.

When Buffy jumped she closed her eyes, knowing that she was just about to hit the ground. And when she did, she hit her head on the railing. All she remembered was William picking her up, and looking very concerned.

William picked her up carefully and walked to a small group of trees. He laid her down in the shade and ripped his sleeve. He licked it and wiped the blood off her face so he could see how big the cut was. He knew it was big because she was now unconscious. When she was pretty much cleaned up he realized that she had split her skin in the side of her head from her ear to her eyebrow. He didn't know what to do, so he sat down and waited.

But William has no patience, and he fell asleep.

Little did they know that one of the robbers had followed them out. He has his eye on Buffy. He had jumped out of the train about a minute later. He waited until the opportune moment, when William fell asleep.

He snuck over to the sleeping beauty and Picked her up careful. He didn't want to damage her. He took one last look at the foolish William and ran off.

* * *

Buffy woke up with a migraine. My bad, I meant the mother of all migraines. And then she smelt Apples. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was a wood cabin, from what how the inside walls looked. She was on a bed with a blue quilt. On the opposite wall There was a fireplace full of wood and fire. She looked farther around the room and screamed.

There were animals all around the room staring at her. A bear, a deer, a moose, A wolf, and a bear cub.

Buffy crawled underneath the covers and went into the fetal position. She heard hard footsteps, and gasped. _The animals are coming to kill me._

The cover was lifted off of her and she looked up at the…. Man. And he was cute. He smiled and walked over to the head of the moose and lifted it of the wall, then replacing it back a second later.

"There fake." He said.

"Oh." Buffy whispered relieved. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a mug. He handed it to Buffy. She smelling it and realized that it was a steaming cup of cider. She then felt really thirsty and she drank it all quickly. He grabbed the cup from her when she was done and set it back onto the fireplace. He sat on the bed next to her and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Angel." He smiled.

"… Elizabeth." Buffy said, she didn't know if she could trust him.

"How's your head?" He asked. Buffy lifted her hand up to her head and felt the cut.

"Fine, I guess." She said.

"It looked pretty bad when it was bloody, and then I cleaned it. Then it didn't look so bad anymore." Angel said. Buffy looked around the room, her eyes stopped on the stuffed animals.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In my house." He said, "I was out walking by the woods, and I saw a man carrying you. He had a mask on, so I thought him to have been a robber. And you had the cut, and I suspected that he had kidnapped you."

"What did this man look like?"

"I didn't see him well, but he had brown hair, and he was tall." He said.

Buffy started to think, _that's definitely not Spike._

"I need to find someone." She said. Angel looked at her confused, "I was with a man, and then, I guess the robber took me, but I need to find the man. His name is William."

"I will." Angel smiled.

* * *

William awoke to realize that Buffy was gone. Upon realizing this he started to freak out, major. He was pulling hair, about to cry, and was jumping.

"Buffy?" He asked, he ran behind trees and looked under bushes, but he didn't see her.

_What if a bear got her? Or what if she woke up, and got scared in the dark and looked around for me, but she couldn't see me so she got lost in the woods? Did I misplace her?_

After searching for hours he sat down at the trunk of a tree.

"I couldn't have lost her. I have already lost her once, not again."


	5. Getting Rid of the 'Angel'

'Elizabeth' and Angel walked through town to see if William was there, but they didn't see him. Buffy found out later that she was in a place called Cambridge. Angel had wanted to buy her stuff, but she refused nicely. 

_This Angel guy is so odd. I seriously think that something inside of him is very wrong. He wont look at me without drooling. He better know that he's so not my type…. Oh idea._

"Angel, I need to find him. He's my Fiancé." Buffy said.

"F - Fiancé?" He asked.

_That must be why they shared the room in the train. No, she's mine, he cant have her. That's why I took her. She was pretty and I was lonely. It's a perfect match….. Oh idea._

"How about we go back to the cabin and we'll sort this out there. You can tell me about how long you were on the train and I can coordinate where William is probably at." Angel asked.

_Please say yes, please say yes….._

"We'll…." Buffy said.

_I am so not going back to his place. I definitely don't trust him. That stupid bastard, I know what he has planned. I can see through that fake façade._

"You can go back I want to look around town some more. I'm sure that there is much more town than I have been showed." Buffy smiled.

_That stupid bitch. Is she that blind to think that I don't care about her. I do. I want her to like me. I cant just let her wander through town, she'll get lost or worse._

"I cant let you do that, Miss." Angel smiled.

_Stupid prick…. Thinks that I'll play the weak, damsel, running into his arms and let him do stuff to me…. No. I'll show him._

"Thank you for your help so far, I appreciate it. I'm sure that if you hadn't have taken me from that mongrel, I'd be raped, gagged, bloody, and bruised right now. But I can fend for myself." Buffy said as she turned and walked away.

After a few minutes of walking she noticed that Angel was following her, but he stayed ten feet behind her. Buffy continued until she saw a police station (If they had them back then) She walked in and stopped at a desk. A man stood there.

"How can I help you ma'am?" He asked not even looking up at her.

"There's a man following me. I'm scared that he's going to hurt me… or-." Buffy said acting scared. He looked up at Buffy and smiled.

"I understand, Ma'am." The man said. He left the building and started talking to Angel. Angel turned away after a minute and the man walked back in.

"He wont be bothering you again…." He said.

"Elizabeth." She smiled.

"Elizabeth." he said, "Now if doesn't stay away come get me."

"And you are?"

"My names Alexander Harris." He said, " I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"I'm going to Oxford, but I stopped here on the way."

"By yourself?"

"With my…. Fiancé."

"Well, good luck with the wedding." Alexander smiled.

"Thank you Alexander."

"Please, call me Xander."

"Thanks Xander." Buffy smiled as she turned and walked out.

………………………………...(Different Place)

After getting a hold of himself, William got up and walked to the closest town. It was a town called Cambridge. He knew for a fact that he needed to find her, and he didn't know if he should go to the police building. But when he found himself there he walked in. When he got in he recognized one of the men there.

"Whelp?" Spike asked. The man looked up and smiled.

"Diabolical fiend?" Xander joked back. Xander got of his touché and he and Spike hugged.

"It's been so long." William said, breaking the hug.

"Too long, I agree, dear Cousin." Xander said.

"How's Aunt Darla?" Spike asked.

"Wonderful, except since Father died, she's been taking a liking to the butler."

"And what's this lucky bastards name?"

"Ethan." Xander said.

"Ethan…" William shook his head.

"What brought you here?" Xander asked.

"Oh," He remembered, "I'm looking for a short blonde woman named Buffy, have you seen her?"

"Buffy? Yeah, I've seen her, not but two hours ago. She was being followed by a brute man. She asked me to make him go away."

"Where did she go?" William asked, he turned his head to the door and then looked back at Xander.

"She went on her way." Xander said, "I believe she turned left."

"Thank you." William said. He turned and started towards the door.

"Be sure to come over sometime. Don't be a stranger." Xander waved.

"I will." William said, he waved and continued out. William turned left and continued down the road.

………………………………...(Different Place)

Buffy walked around the town for a really long time. She stopped in small stores and bakeries. Taking a few free samples as snacks for the day. As she was walking out of a small bakery that specialized in wheat breads she noticed two familiar eyes.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you. Thank god I found you, something could have happened." He said, he walked up to her and smiled.

"Please leave me along, Angel." She said as she backed up.

"All I've been is nice to you, Lizzy." He said, "Why are you being so mean?"

"Leave me alone." Buffy walked farther back, till she found herself in the darkness of an alley.

Angel wasn't doing anything to her when someone ran in front of him and punched him hard.

Angel had no intention of hurting her. But that wasn't on Williams mind as he punched Angel.

Angel fell to the ground limp, but William still gave him a swift hard kick to the side.

"William?" Buffy asked. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the alley. Then he stopped when they were back in the light. He let go of her wrist and crossed her arms.

"I woke up and you weren't there." William said.

"What?" She asked.

"You were gone. So I went into town to look for you, and there you were - Shopping." He said angrily.

"I woke up in that mans house." Buffy said. She pointed to the alley and put her hands on her hips, "And there were bears…. And - and a moose. Oh and lets not forget about the poor duck."

"Animals?" He asked.

"And he says that he rescued me form a robber." She said. William interrupted her.

"Wait a minute…. Did he have an Irish accent?" William asked.

"Very strong one." Buffy answered.

"He was the robber." William said. Buffy's eyes widened. William took a deep breath and walked back into the alley, "Stay out." William warned her.

She heard some grunts and bad sounds and after a minute, William walked back out. His shirt had blood on it and his fist was bruised. As William let out a deep breath he started to talk.

"Now lets catch the next train to Oxford." He said, she followed close behind him as they walked passed confused passerby's.

...(Note

I'm sorry it took so long to update. With the start of school I've been so busy. I plan to update all of my other stuff. Thank you for the patience.


	6. Let's Forget The Past

They had gotten onto another train and were now on there way to Oxford. Right now they were talking to each other about their past. 

"What made you want to leave your wife?" Buffy asked Spike over a piece of bread.

"Dru?" William asked. When Buffy nodded, he continued, "We'll, I should start from the beginning…

I got married to her several years after you disappeared. She was from a rich family, that was soon to fall apart. Her mother died in child birth along with Drusilla's younger sister. Her father was getting old, and was on his death bed. They had no relatives, and he was afraid that if he died, who would get the right man for her. He needed to get his daughter married soon so that she wouldn't grow up as an old maid.

And there I was. Lonely and best of all, single. She didn't like me at first, she kept calling me a 'lost puppy'. But I was a ponce, I was infatuated with her when I first saw her. She was so beautiful and different. After we got married, I still was head over heels with her.

A few month's later, her father died. She loved him dearly. After he died, she went a little crazy. There wasn't a moment of the day when pixies, stars, daisies, or dolls didn't speak to her. She was always having conversations with them. They always told her secrets. She was crazy.

But I still loved her, and I knew I would, no matter what.

But later on during the marriage, I started to get theses ideas that she wasn't being faithful. She would disappear sometimes for hours, and she would come home tired and exhausted. And those ideas became facts when I caught her with one of my dear friends.

I had trusted Oz, all of my life. I would have done anything for him, and he would have done anything for me. Or so I thought. I came home after a business trip. He and her were on my bed, making love. But I was foolish. I forgave her, and then I kicked Oz out of our life. I haven't seen him in six years. No one has.

We went on with life, did everything normal couples do. She got pregnant a few months ago. Then the 'daisies' told her that our child was a spawn of the devil. So she killed it. That's when I didn't like her anymore. She was a murderer and a slut. The child isn't mine. I know it. But I had enough, and here I am, with you."

"With me?" Buffy smiled, "I like that."

"It does have a nice ring to it, 'Buffy and I'." William said.

"Spike and Buffy." Buffy said. William looked at her.

"Spike? Where'd that come from?" William asked.

"I don't know." Buffy blushed, she shrugged, "It just came out."

"Well I like it." William said.

"So, Spike…. Where are we going next?" She asked

"Oxford." Spike said.

"And on to Oxford." Buffy smiled.


End file.
